Visual impairments include maladies that cause loss of peripheral vision, such as glaucoma or sometimes retinitis pigmentosa, and maladies that cause loss of vision in the center of view, such as macular degeneration. People suffering from such impairments can experience difficulty viewing a video screen such as a TV because they must move their heads to see the entire video frame.
With particular respect to macular degeneration, a person suffering from this malady loses his or her center vision, so that such sufferers must cock their heads to one side in order to see anything in front of them. Perception of audio is consequently affected as one ear is cocked away from the source of sound.